The GIGA Organization Strikes Back
by NRG-OVA-9000
Summary: Remember the TAWOG episode, The Genius? Well, this is basically about what will happen if the genius institute for genius, now known as the "GIGA Organization," found out that it got duped by the Watterson family. In this "what if" scenario, the head of the organization talks to different voices about what to do about the unknown Watterson's genius. See what he's talking about.


Hello. This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting you this small fan-fiction based on the Cartoon Network series, The Amazing World of Gumball. As this work is a fan-fiction, I made some alterations in it like humanizing nearly all your favorite characters along with some add-ins. Hope that you enjoy the story. Also, the original concept of this work is copyrighted to Ben Bocquelet, creator of The Amazing World of Gumball, and Cartoon Network.

The GIGA Organization Strikes Back

It's a beautiful day in the city of Elmore. Located within the Bay Area, it is surrounded with the pristine waters and several towering buildings are somewhat metropolitan. But mostly, the beautiful city is a suburban residency where many strange folks live in. Strange citizens of Elmore, ranging from chimerical beasts to weird semi-animalistic creatures, are actually what comic book fandom will call "human mutants" as they are indeed human beings that are mutated from genetic alteration. It is due to a massive introduction of new species, perhaps another "Cambrian Explosion" that contribute to the greater biodiversity in the world. About a third to half of the biosphere, which especially includes the fairly sizable fraction of the human population, is affected by the evolutionary radiance. The great awe upon the superficial biodiversity is beyond the imagination of those that lived in the older generations. Now, the new world, full of newly introduced species and mutant variants of the old species, will zoom upon the secret government agency that rules the great nation within the shadow. That agency's name is the "GIGA Organization." Originally, it's called the "Government Institute for Genius Associates." But it changed to GIGA Organization much like how Scholastic Aptitude Test becomes SAT Testing. Now, this will focus on the enigmatic, silhouette man, who is known to be one of the heads of the GIGA Organization. He appears as the shadowy figure of a man sitting on his desk with three to five computer screens above his head. The background is eerily as white as an empty white room, which interrogations usually take place in. Everything else, except for the brightly lit computer screen, is pure black silhouette much like the man in his desk. Now, his short story will start.

Buzz Buzz… the buzzing sound echoes across the white room that functions as an office to the head of the organization. He moved an inch of his body, giving out an impression that he pressed a button.

"Hello," said the head.

"Sir. We just got duped!" said the voice. That voice is the voice of perhaps an attendant, an agent, or a leading scientist of the organization.

"What do you mean by duped?"

"The 'genius' that we got is actually Rocky Robinson, son of the psychic puppeteer Gaylord Robinson. He is not only persistence that he's a genius, but keeps demanding free services from us."

"Clear his mind out and send him back to the Robinson's house back in Elmore. We cannot just let it ruin our great purpose for the world."

"Right!" So the brief discussion ends as the voice communication shuts off. After the head's painful work as a boss of the big government agency, he walks off to somewhere else.

An hour later, he walks in, only to hear the buzzing from the communication device. He sits on his desk and pressed the button.

"Hello," said the head.

"Sir," said the second voice. The second voice sounds somewhat similar but different from the first voice. "We sent that "decoy genius" off our shoulder. What should we do about the Watterson?"

"Send the probe to there where-about. We will have the intelligence division of GIGA Organization gather data from the family as the probe secretly records all there move while camouflaged. As we gather the Intel, we will soon deduce the true identity of the Watterson's family genius. And not only will we recognize the true genius, but we will give them a special surprise from our mechanical spy."

"What are thinking of, Sir?"

"I'm thinking of exposing the target to our experimental GIGA Power Generator, which its radiation will not only serve as a flag or tracking device for the key target, but will theoretically enhance the evolutionary traits, like skills or expertise, into a superhuman ability."

"So, what our probe has is this ability enhancing device that could not only expose the target as a genuinely true genius, but also evolve them into a far greater genius."

"Bingo! It's like a performance enhancer that gives out radiation, which ultimately mutates whomever into super-powered human mutants. This is like the comic book classics that I read as a youngster."

"Yep. Yep it is."

"And soon, we will get back for what they had done to us. They violated not only the national laws, which is direct defiance of the government agencies, but also threatened the security of the great nation."

"And what matter of security would the Watterson's genius be needed for?"

After being struck by the daunting question of the second voice, the head took in a big breath as the situation become far more serious than what many of the GIGA Organization had encountered. After the big breath, he continued this discussion.

"GIGA Intelligence member number EXO3414," said the head. "He encountered an unknown paranormal entity. This apparitional entity responds greatly to some psychology responses, which draws it toward whomever. These responses tend to be based upon the 'negatives' of the individual psyche like anger, lust, hunger, and especially jealousy."

"Jealousy?" said the second voice with confusion.

"Yes. This paranormal entity is strongly attracted to jealousy, which some behavioral psychoanalysis theorized to be the most powerful of the negatives in our being. Jealousy, as these researchers claimed, are directly linked to other negatives. It's the negative amongst negative. Misery is supposedly jealousy on happiness. Depression is jealousy on matters of control in life. Many other negatives are defined as jealousy on other things. But the most powerful and dangerous form of jealousy is the jealousy of power within other individual. Yes, one of our agents is possessed by the malicious entity and renamed himself, 'The Jealous' as not only is he full of jealous aura, but also possess the supernatural power to either absorb or replicate the powers of other beings in attempt to be the 'Supreme Ruler of the World.'"

"And what does it have to do with the Watterson?"

"One of them had a previous encounter of this creature and somehow defeats it. But, this creature is continually getting stronger as it is absorbing more powers from other super-powered human mutants."

"Talk about Ghost in the Sentinel. But still, I still asked why do we REALLY want the Watterson's genius?"

"Because, acquiring geniuses is our great advantage that enables us to rule as a governing agency of the great nation we live in. It's the freakin' namesake of The GIGA Organization, which was originally called 'Government Institute for Genius Associates.' Without the genius, we would not be standing in the upper level of the societal hierarchy. We would not be securing the national security nor will we have any other privilege if we do not recruit or draft geniuses. They are the symbol of our great power and responsibility for the nation. That is as obvious as I can get on why we're targeting the Watterson's genius."

"But…"

"Shut up! No more question! I had spoken too much! We must get the Watterson's genius for the freakin' namesake of our great organization we serve in! If we let them slide away, then the GIGA Organization will be a freakin' joke and that they will freakin' get away from the wrong they're doing to the nation as a whole! The whole freakin' system within our great nation will freakin' collapse! So any more questions?!" The head ended as he cools off from the anger and stress that exist in his job as the boss of the prestigious government agency.

"Nope. I'll carry on." The second voice become meeker as he heard the wrath of the head in regards to the Watterson's family.

The communication ended. Then the head give himself a soliloquy.

"Soon. The organization will get this Watterson's genius and have its prestigious reputation as the government agency secured. I will not rest until I get that Watterson's genius."

After the head gives himself a brief soliloquy, the all the computer screens above him shut off and the lighting of his office fades to black. This ominous ending gives mark to their uprising as the GIGA Organization will strike back against the Watterson family. What will the Watterson family do when they make their next encounter with the GIGA Organization? Find out as the upcoming series will be written about the Watterson's next encounter with the GIGA Organization.


End file.
